


U & I

by DiSilverSoul



Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: "-Me siento muy solo aquí en Brasil, llévame de regreso a casa por favor.""-Eres la luz que me salvó de la oscuridad.""-Espérame un poco, y verás qué tan alto puedo volar, Kageyama.""-Así es como las cosas deben ser, tú y yo reunidos otra vez, Hinata."Aún en un país lejano, separados por millones de kilómetros, los sentimientos y lazos más especiales jamás se rompen, y de hecho, solo se fortalecen, en la espera del tan ansiado reencuentro.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788577
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	1. 3 a.m

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada para la #Kagehinaweek20, correspondiente al #Day 3: Musical. Debido a la temática, se recomienda escuhar las canciones mencionadas al momento de la lectura.
> 
> Las historias de los días 1 y 2 pueden ser considerados precuelas de esta hstoria, pero no es necesario leerlas para entender esta.

Canción: 3 a.m.

Artista: Survive Said The Prophet

Oye, Kageyama, ¿sabías que trabajar como repartidor de comida no es fácil en lo absoluto? Sin embargo, estar aquí y ahora lo es incluso menos.

Me siento muy solo.

Desde el comienzo, ni siquiera mi compañero de piso, Pedro, tiene la mínima intención de relacionarse conmigo. He intentado hablar con él varias veces, pero no funciona, lo único que consigo es ser completamente ignorado. No entiendo la razón, ¿será porque soy extranjero, o es que simplemente no quiere ser mi amigo? Sea lo que sea, yo no pido mucho de todas formas, solo a alguien con quien poder compartir la cena y no comer solo en mi habitación.

Además, ya he comenzado con algunos entrenamientos en la playa hace tan solo unos días, y es mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba. Jugar sobre arena es una experiencia totalmente distinta. Justo ahora me siento como un completo novato en el mundo del vóleibol. Recuerdo aquella maravillosas jugadas que hacíamos tú y yo juntos en la cancha, participando como el "dúo extraño", pero, ¿por qué justo ahora se me hace una sensación tan ajena?

Me digo a mí mismo que no debo desesperarme, que debo ser paciente si quiero lograr todo lo que me he propuesto, pero no puedo. Extraño la agradable sensación de golpear la pelota con mis manos, ahora lo único que siento es frustración.

Hace unos momentos revisé mi celular, y lo primero que apareció fue el fondo de pantalla con esa foto que tanto aprecio. ¿Recuerdas que la tomamos en la práctica previa a nuestro último juego como equipo en Karasuno? Aún con los años, tu expresión de seriedad jamás cambió, Kageyama.

Ver esta foto y recordar todo aquello no me está haciendo muy bien en realidad. Este sentimiento solo me aprisiona el pecho y me forma un nudo en la garganta, que mientras más lo reprimo, más doloroso y amargo es. La nostalgia y la melancolía me tienen arrinconado en una esquina de mi habitación. No puedo hacer más que abrazar mis piernas, sintiéndome tan débil y pequeño en este lugar.

_Ahora son las tres de la mañana_ , y se me es imposible dormir. En medio de esta solitaria noche solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que extraño estar en casa, en lo mucho que los extraño a todos ustedes, en lo mucho que te extraño a ti, Kageyama. Algo como eso podría parecerte imposible, pero incluso escuchar tu voz llamándome "Hinata idiota" otra vez , sería suficiente para mí ahora.

✧☆∵✧☆

Hoy tampoco fue de los mejores para mí. No logré ubicar la dirección del pedido que debía llevar, y me perdí. La señora a quien se lo tenía que entregar estaba realmente molesta conmigo, y yo no podía hacer más que disculparme con ella por la tardanza. No obstante, lo peor sucedió después. Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que mi bolso estaba abierto y me habían robado. Me dolió la pérdida de mi billetera, no sólo por el dinero, sino porque era un regalo de mi hermana Natsu antes de venir aquí a Brasil.

Hace unos minutos le ofrecí nuevamente a Pedro cenar juntos, pero él solo me ignoró como siempre. La sensación de rechazo es cada vez más insoportable.

Me encuentro en la misma esquina de mi habitación otra vez. En realidad, tampoco tengo ganas de comer, solo quisiera regresar a ese tiempo en el que era tan feliz y no lo sabía.

Ya estoy harto de lamentarme por mi decisión de estar aquí en Brasil, _en este país tan lejano, en este lugar donde ni tú ni yo pertenecemos._ ¿Realmente hice bien al venir aquí? _  
_

Por favor, Kageyama, llévame de regreso a casa.


	2. Saving me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Saving us  
> Artista: SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Gemie

Ah, no puedo creer que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ceremonia de graduación, y tú y yo tuvimos que tomar caminos distintos, todo con el fin de conseguir el mismo objetivo, pero distinto al final, al menos hablando con respecto a la distancia.

Recuerdo que me contaste sobre tu firme decisión de ir a un país lejano para poder practicar voleibol de playa. En ese entonces, al igual que el resto del equipo, me quedé sorprendido por eso, pero nada más. Tú y yo éramos compañeros, es verdad; sin embargo, era obvio que cada uno seguiría su propio camino después de graduarnos, y en realidad eso no me afectaba en lo absoluto.

No obstante, no contaba con que todos mis sentimientos de indiferencia al respecto se transformaran en algo que antes jamás había imaginado, y todo es tu culpa.

Tampoco debió ser una sorpresa para mí, ya que desde el primer momento, tú fuiste la brillante luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que me rodeaba. "Estoy aquí", con tan solo unas palabras, _tú me salvaste, Hinata._

Cuando aún estábamos en segundo año, no le presté demasiada atención al detalle de la separación, es decir, todavía faltaba mucho como para pensar en "aquel" futuro, así que las cosas entre nosotros solo se siguieron dando, Admito que era algo extraño, en la cancha eras mi compañero y rival, pero fuera de ella nuestra relación cambiaba. ¿Por qué era tan agradable estar contigo? En ese entonces, no tenía la respuesta, pero eventualmente llegó.

Tercer año de preparatoria, y yo por fin comprendí todo aquello. No fue fácil de aceptar y estaba bastante confundido al comienzo, pero terminé por ceder ante mis sentimientos, todo a tan solo unos meses de que se acabase. Tú y yo tratábamos de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, incluso si era en base a excusas y pretextos, dado que fuimos tan negligentes como para hablar de nuestros sentimientos.

Grave error, el tiempo se nos acabó.

Hinata, realmente eres un idiota. Mira que tener la osadía de hacer que me enamore de tí a tal punto, cuando era totalmente seguro que nuestro destino era seguir uno a millones de kilómetros alejado del otro.

¿Pero sabes una cosa? Debo admitir que yo he sido incluso más idiota que tú.

¿Qué estaba esperando? Debí decirte todo la noche antes de la graduación. No, en realidad, debí hacerlo cuando estuve consciente al respecto. Nada cambiaría el hecho de que tú te irías a Brasil, pero al menos hubiera podido despedirme de tí expresando abiertamente lo que sentía.

¡Já! Ahora mismo estoy hablando de "expresar lo que siento" pero ni siquiera puedo tener el valor suficiente para llamarte por teléfono.

Está pasando lo mismo

otra vez, dejando que el tiempo siga corriendo, y para cuando quiera hacer algo por cambiar nuestra situación, será demasiado tarde.

Ya tengo diecinueve años, ¿realmente sigo necesitando de excusas para poder llegar a ti? Discúlpame, al parecer sí. Por más que lo intento, hay algo dentro de mí me lo impide.

Por favor, una excusa, solo eso necesito. Razones hay demasiadas, especialmente cuando se trata de ti, pero mi cobardía solo me limita a hacer mediante algún pretexto.

¿Tal vez debería presumir que he recibido varias ofertas para jugar en la V -League? No lo sé, es lo único que se me ocurre ahora.

...

Ah, un mensaje tuyo acaba de llegar.

—" _Kageyama. ¡Por fín estoy en Río!"_

¿Nuevamente eres tú quien toma la iniciativa?

Al parecer, esta vez sí he perdido ante tí, pero prometo que no se va a repetir.

Aún así, _ahora que me has hablado, me siento mucho mejor ._


	3. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: Halo  
> Artista: Tacica

Oye, Kageyama, ¿sabías que hacer yoga temprano en la mañana es muy beneficioso para tu cuerpo? El ambiente aquí en Río es ideal para practicarlo.

Después de tanto tiempo, al fin puedo decir que me he acostumbrado a estar en este lugar. Las cosas han mejorado bastante en muchos aspectos de mi vida. Por ejemplo, ahora Pedro y yo nos llevamos muy bien, incluso asiste a algunos de mis partidos de vez en cuando, y también pasamos los fines de semana juntos viendo anime en portugués. Aunque nos gusta mucho _Dragon Ball_ , sin duda nuestro favorito es sin duda _One Piece._

Por otra parte, yo c _ada día me vuelvo más fuerte y hábil_. Al parecer, las constantes jornadas haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio y jugando voleibol de playa están rindiendo sus frutos. Además, gracias al deporte he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a personas muy increíbles, como mi compañero Heitor, con quien hago un muy buen dúo.

Aún así, ninguno de ellos es tú, Kageyama.

A comparación de antes, cada vez que me encuentro pensando y recordando el pasado, mi pecho no siente el mismo dolor de antes. Es nostálgico, eso no lo niego, pero no me hace sentir triste o arrepentido de estar aquí, y más bien, me hace tener presente la razón por la que he recorrido todo este camino.

La verdad es que todo comenzó a cambiar desde que me encontré con Oikawa-san. Su presencia me ayudó mucho en esos momentos de tristeza e inseguridad, y de algún u otro modo me motivó a esforzarme y continuar.

Luego de él, _muchos_ más llegaron a mi vida. A pesar de que estaba concentrado en el voleibol y en el trabajo, también tuve tiempo para asuntos más personales e íntimos. Admito que me he divertido bastante con los brasileños, y todo se vuelve más fácil cuando aceptas abiertamente quién eres en realidad, sin tomar en cuenta a ningún rechazo o perjuicio. Cada uno de ellos me hizo experimentar sensaciones nuevas, agradables y placenteras también; y uno que otro llegó a ser incluso especial, pero nunca pasó a ser _algo_ más.

Y otra vez, porque ninguno de ellos es tú, Kageyama.

Siempre es así, cuando mi mente repentinamente se encuentra pensando en tí _, lo único que deseo es poder encontrarme contigo otra vez._

Es increíble como ninguna de las experiencias con otros chicos no tiene comparación con lo que tú y yo vivimos. En mi memoria siempre está presente cada uno de esos momentos, desde el día en que nos conocimos y te juré que sería yo quien más tiempo estaría en la cancha (lo cual pienso cumplir, por algo estoy aquí), también la primera vez que pude contemplar la vista del otro lado de la cancha gracias a tí, todas nuestras victorias y derrotas, nuestras peleas, y sobre todo _nuestros momentos._ Algo que jamás podría olvidar es ese primer y único beso, justo una noche antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Ese día estuve a punto de confesarte todo lo que sentía, pero tuve miedo y no lo hice. Me sentía como un tonto por no haberlo dicho antes, pero todos esos meses fue muy complicado aceptar mi orientación y preferencias. Tenía temor al rechazo de los demás, al tuyo, y al mío propio también. Cuando me "resigné" y comprendí que no era nada malo, sentía que ya era tarde para los dos. En ese caso, mi miedo y preocupación era no poder manejar la situación en la distancia, o incluso comenzar a dudar sobre mi decisión de venir aquí a Brasil con tal de no separarme.

Ahora entiendo que ese no hubiera sido el caso. Si lo hubiéramos hablado, habríamos encontrado una manera de hacerlo funcionar, incluso si era a la distancia. Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo estás ocupado, y comunicarte mediante mensajes nunca ha sido tu actividad favorita, pero incluso esas breves respuestas que me mandas significan mucho para mí, debido a que te conozco, Kageyama, sé cómo eres y cuál es tu manera de expresarte con los demás. Por ese motivo, no puedo evitar emocionarme cual adolescente con cada uno de tus mensajes.

Siguiendo con el tema de la distancia, sé que de todas las personas, tú eres quien menos me limitaría a seguir mi camino, de todas formas, yo, tu mayor rival, no podría quedarme así nada más por un motivo como ese. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no es así?, que yo podría volar más alto aún, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Si bien me arrepiento de un par de cosas, te prometo que todo este tiempo no habrá sido en vano. Pronto regresaré a casa, pero antes, hay una boda aquí en Río a la cual debo asistir. Solo espérame un poco más y podrás ver lo mucho que brillo ahora, Kageyama.

Aún así, estoy seguro de que contigo a mi lado, incluso si es de lados distintos, puedo brillar mucho más, tal y como un hermoso halo solar.


	4. U & I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: U & I  
> Artista: Spyair

Ah, no puedo creer que ya pasaron casi dos años desde que te fuiste a Brasil. Al comienzo no sentí que fuera así de rápido; los días, semanas y meses parecían seguir su curso usual, pero ahora que lo pienso,es como si tan solo ayer tú y yo estábamos ambos parados en la cancha principal, en nuestro último partido como compañeros de equipo.

Una noche me hice la promesa de traerte de regreso a Japón, Hinata, todo por el hecho de que tú eres mi rival, lo entiendes; ¿no es así? Necesito que estés aquí para poder enfrentarnos como se debe, y así demostrarte que yo seré el ganador una vez más.

Pero, por otra parte, hay algo más.

Esta vez, la promesa la hicimos tú y yo, exactamente la noche antes de nuestra graduación. Ni tú ni yo dijimos nada, probablemente tú por temor, y yo por cobardía, pero aún así, estoy seguro de que ese último beso no era de despedida. Por ese preciso motivo, al día siguiente nunca nos dijimos "adiós", sino "nos vemos pronto".

Ha llegado el momento, Hinata, es hora de volver a casa.

A pesar de que hicimos dicha promesa, tal vez uno de mis mayores dudas era si nuestros sentimientos iban a perdurar a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Cuando me mandaste aquella foto con Oikawa-san, te juro que mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. En realidad me sorprendió eso, que de todas las personas, justo tuvieras que encontrarte con él. Admito que me hice una idea equivocada también, y me di cuenta de que si no era él, sería alguien más. En ese entonces, solo podía desearte lo mejor y aceptar lo que llegase a suceder.

Sin embargo, nada cambió, ni siquiera por la distancia o el tiempo. En lo que a mí respecta, me he estado cuestionando la razón de eso. Supongo que todo comenzó cuando nos conocimos, en nuestro primer enfrentamiento en la secundaria, y donde nuestra rivalidad nació. Desde el primer momento, Tú siempre fuiste como una luz muy brillante, la cual me cautivó incluso desde ese día. Cuando nos encontramos en el gimnasio de Karasuno por primer vez también fue una sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte ahí como compañero, siendo que tú debías ser mi rival. Debido a eso, nuestras primeras interacciones no fueron agradables en lo absoluto, y provocamos tantos problemas que hasta nos expulsaron del lugar. Las cosas entre nosotros no mejoraron al momento, tú eras alguien muy insoportable para mí, y yo era bastante obstinado, en sí, ambos unos completos inmaduros. Aún así, en ti pude encontrar al mejor compañero. Esa luz tuya me iluminó en el preciso momento, justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

De este modo, tú y yo crecimos juntos, y durante esos tres años de preparatoria, un lazo incluso más fuerte se forjó. Si alguna vez dudé del valor de ese lazo (que como dije, sucedió un par de veces), bastaba con ver la manilla de hilo que me regalaste en nuestro segundo año. Luego de tantos años, está vieja y desgastada, pero es más valiosa para mí de lo que crees.

Después de toda esa reflexión he llegado a una conclusión; no obstante, me gustaría decirte en persona, (ya sabes que los mensajes no van conmigo), y si de algún modo aún tengo la oportunidad de decirte algo como eso.No te sorprendas, Hinata idiota, que al igual que tú, _yo no soy el mismo de antes._

Por eso, _voy a traerte de regreso a casa, a nuestro lugar._ Muéstrame que todos estos años separados realmente valieron la pena. Muéstrame qué tan lejos puedes volar, ahora, Hinata.

✧☆∵✧☆

Ah, el remate que acabas de hacer es realmente increíble, idiota. ¿Con que ese es el verdadero brillo de HInata Shoyo? ¿Así de alto puedes volar? Definitivamente, eres _mi_ rival destinado.

— _¡Estoy en casa!_

_—Te habías tardado._

Sí, así es como las cosas deben ser, _solo nosotros dos_ , en el mismo escenario en el que nos conocimos. Finalmente estamos cumpliendo una de nuestras promesas, por fín nos hemos reencontrado. Solo espero algún día poder cumplir la otra también. Por ahora, aquí estamos, _tú y yo,_ Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado tarde, pero aquí está la historia (¿songfic? no sé qué es esta por0nga) del "día 3: musical" de la KageHina Week. Originalmente esta debía ser la única canción y narrar algo de su reencuentro en Japón, pero escuché las otras tres y las letras eran perfectas para contar todo desde la llegada de Hinata a Brasil, y salió este cosito que ni siquiera yo sé qué es.
> 
> Está medio raro, pero si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco me puedo morir en paz.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
